


Day 6 - Picture

by Username8746489



Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nathmarc November, they're very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-06
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27417862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Username8746489/pseuds/Username8746489
Summary: Nathaniel and Marc look through old pictures that Nathaniel drew in the past.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg
Series: Nathmarc November 2020 [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995265
Comments: 8
Kudos: 34





	Day 6 - Picture

**Author's Note:**

> based off that one prompt I posted in the NMM server

Nathaniel placed down a box in the living room. He stood up, beaming, “That’s the last one!”

Marc walked up to him, kissing him on the cheek. “Good job.”

Nathaniel smiled back, “Can you believe we have a house together now? It’s crazy.” He laughed, “I can’t believe it’s been almost a decade since we started dating.”

“It’s been a great decade,” Marc responded. He took Nathaniel’s hand and spun him around the room, the two laughing all the while. 

Nathaniel’s foot collided into one of the boxes, knocking it over, revealing the contents.

“Oh, shit, are those your old sketchbooks?” Marc asked, momentarily stopping their improv dance session. 

“I think so,” Nathaniel knelt down to the ground, picking up one with a red cover, “Oh, I remember this one.” He turned back to the writer, “Wanna look through it with me?” Marc nodded, sitting next to him. Nathaniel turned back to the sketchbook in his hands, “I used this one as a… diary of sorts. I’m not sure if there’s a better word for it. I didn’t draw it in that often.”

He flipped the sketchbook open to the first page. There were some scribbles of red, blue, yellow, and black on the page. “I think this is from when I first found out about comics and superheroes.” 

Marc squinted at the picture, “Are those supposed to be Batman and Superman?”

Nathaniel lightly hit him on the cheek. “Don’t make fun of five-year-old me’s drawings.”

Marc giggled, shuffling behind Nathaniel so he could hold the boy in his arms. He nuzzled his cheek against Nathaniel’s. The artist smiled, flipping the page. They went through some more bad fan art before arriving at the first significant ‘entry’.

There was a male figure on the left with three female figures on the right. In the middle was a purple skinned figure with a cape.

‘I wish I was a hero. Then mom and Jaina and Riley wouldn't have to be worried.’ was scribbled near the top.

“Oh? Does that mean this is beta Mightyllustrator?” He nudged Nathaniel’s arm with his own, “Or should I say Super Nath?”

“Shut up,” Nathaniel pouted, embarrassed at the reminder of how terrible middle-school him was at naming things.

Marc bit his lip, looking at the drawing once more. “Is this from when your parents got divorced?” His lover sighed.

“Yeah. Even to this day, I wish I went with mom instead of him.”

Marc placed a kiss on Nathaniel’s cheek, “Well, now you’re away from him! He doesn’t have any more influence in your life.” The redhead smiled.

They continued on, flipping through child Nathaniel’s drawings, occasionally giggling at how bad some of the drawings were. It was exhilarating for Marc to be able to see how Nathaniel’s art had developed over the years.

Nathaniel paused once they reached a drawing with a black and white shape.

Marc’s mouth opened slightly, “Is that..?”

On the page was a drawing of Reverser flying near the top of the Eiffel Tower while a small drawing of a terrified Nathaniel resided near the bottom. Like most of the other entries, this picture had a small amount of writing too.

‘I caused an akuma. I’m no hero.’

Nathaniel let out a shaky sigh, “I’m sorry.”

“That’s what, the millionth time? You don’t have to apologize for it anymore.”

He groaned, “I was an asshole though.”

“Cringing at your past just makes you a better person,” Marc comforted. “We’ve moved on. Don’t beat yourself up over it.”

Nathaniel hummed, although the tone conveyed he was still mildly upset at himself, “If you say so.”

And so they kept flipping through the sketchbook. Marc smiled at the picture proclaiming the two had become friends and had started working on the comic together.

Finally, they arrived at a drawing made a couple months after the previously detailed event. It featured Marc and Nathaniel standing at an altar, both donned in suits.

It was so obviously a wedding scene.

‘I want this to be us. But it'll probably never happen.’

Nathaniel buried his face in Marc’s shoulder, “Ack, that’s embarrassing.”

Marc chuckled, pulling out a red pen from his pocket. With a quick scribble, a new piece of writing was added to the drawing.

‘It happened. :) <3’

**Author's Note:**

> Server: https://discord.gg/cVTTGpj


End file.
